Unexpected
by CakeTops
Summary: In an AU, Reborn is sent to train Tsuna 10 years later then canon only to find Tsuna already married with child to a man who is definitely not what he seems. Slash. TsunaxHarry. Sky!Tsuna. Sky!Harry. Drabble-Format.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In an AU, Reborn is sent to train Tsuna 10 years later then canon only to find Tsuna already married with child to a man who is definitely not what he seems. Slash. TsunaxHarry. Sky!Tsuna. Sky!Harry. Drabble-Format.

 _New Assignment_

Vongola Decimo is dead; shot in the chest by an angry husband who had too much to drink and did not appreciate Decimo's perticular brand of humor. Still piss-drunk, the husband had then proceeded to drive his car in to Decimo's awaiting limo; the collision causing a big explosion that killed all occupants, which included all of the deceased Don's Guardians. It wasn't a very glamorous way to go, all things considered. Reborn resists the urge to sneer. He had never liked the old Decimo and his playboy ways. A Mafia Boss is supposed to be charismatic and discreet; and while Decimo had his moments when it comes to charisma, he had never learned the definition of discretion. He openly flirted with any creatures on 2 legs and laughed when their partners came unavoidably running.

So, so stupid…and so, so embarrassing. They will have to work hard to cover the truth behind the whole affair before someone else catches wind of it and uses it to tarnish Vongola's otherwise solid reputation. If only, Reborn thinks, the Ninth hadn't named Enrico as his heir at the time. The boy hadn't been ready and not even Reborn's strict training could get him to grow up a little.

"I am aware of my own faults," says the Ninth, the old man once back in power now that Decimo is dead, "But do not fault me for my decision to have made Enrico the Heir. I had no choice at the time. My other two sons were dead."

"And what are you going to do now?" Reborn asks, wondering why he of all people was brought in. Does the Ninth somehow think Reborn knows someone eligible for the newly vacated position of Vongola Decimo? No, that wouldn't make sense. Maybe, the Ninth wants Reborn to search for someone eligible for the position.

"I want you to train the new Heir," the Ninth says and Reborn blinks, uncharacteristically taken aback.

"You have already found someone?"

"Iemistu Sawada is descended from Vongola Primo. Both Iemitsu and his son possesses Sky Flames. While Iemitsu is ineligible because of his current position, his son does not have the same limitations. I need to you to go to Nanimori and get him ready. Here's his file."

Reborn takes and glanced over the information written on the page.

"He's 24? Shouldn't he be in University? How can you be so sure he still lives at home?"

"A sweet and pure hearted boy Tsuna may be but he isn't a particularly hard-working one. From what Iemistu said, Tsuna did not have the grade for higher education."

"But this report is 5 years old," Reborn says and the Ninth sighed.

"It's the best I can get you. Your plane ride has been arranged and the Sawada's home address has been programmed in to your phone. Good luck."

Reborn blinks again.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were trying to get rid of me."

"I am," the Ninth said, not amused at all, "I have a lot of things to do. Do remember to report back on time Reborn."

"I understand," Reborn gets up and thinks about the brown haired boy in the file, wondering just what bringing a civilian in to their world will entail.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Mornings_

Tsuna had used to hate mornings. During his school days, mornings had meant getting out of his comfortable bed to go spend the next 6 hours among people who belittled him for laughs. Middle school had been a horrible experience for Tsuna - partly because of the bullying and partly because of Hibari Kyoya's reign of terror - and while high school was a little better in comparison, it had not been fun in any sense of the world. With unsupportive teachers and problems concentrating bordering on ADHD, it was a wonder Tsuna had graduated at all. Nana had certainly been surprised her son hadn't been held back a year. Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell her how much her lack of confidence in his abilities hurt him on a personal level.

Fortunately for Tsuna, that was all behind him. He is 24 now, married to a wonderful and loving husband and spends his days caring for their adorable 6 years old son. All in all, mornings were no longer a source of consternation. With so many new memories to make and so many new things to experience, Tsuna actually looks forward to getting out of bed, if only to start enjoying life that much faster.

If only his husband could adopt the same mentality…

* * *

 _Harry_

Tsuna met Harry through an agency. The young businessman - divorcee the agent had told him in a weird tone - had been looking for a part-time nanny for his son. Tsuna on the other hand had been looking for a paid occupation that would get him out of the house and away from his mother's disappointed looks. While Nana had been nice enough to let Tsuna stay at home after he had been rejected from all the universities he had applied to, she was not shy in expressing how she really felt about his failure. Fortunately, just as the looks and the subtle innuendos were starting to get to Tsuna, the young man had received a call from the placement agency regarding the job. The arrangement had been a god-sent.

That had been five years ago.

Tsuna's first impression of Harry had been that he was a man of great power and charisma who knew what he wanted and would go to great length to get it. At that time, Tsuna hadn't realized that he could become something that Harry may want and would pursue with a dedication that would impress all who hears about it. At that time, taking care of his new charge and keeping the house clean had been his priority. Besides, while Tsuna was bisexual and had found his new employer especially good looking - like a dashing young hero straight out of those old movies Nana loved to watch, a picture of the man's ex-wife - red head and absolutely gorgeous - he had found one day had dissolved all hope of something developing between them.

Life was not a romance novel. And even if it was, Tsuna was far from main character material.

* * *

 _Hitman Blues_

"Iemitsu speaking."

"It's Reborn."

"Reborn! It's so good to hear from you. Are you already in Japan?"

"I am. I just got back from your house."

"Oh! That's wonderful news. How is my dear Nana and my sweet Tuna-fish."

"Nana is fine. She's as cheerful as ever. Tsuna on the other hand…"

Silence.

"Reborn! Don't do this to me! What happened to my son?"

"He no longer lives in Japan."

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell you moron. Yes, your son had gotten married 5 years ago and moved to England with his husband."

"Husband!"

"Yes, your data was absolutely useless. I can't believe you didn't check up on your family in 5 years."

Silence.

Sigh.

"I'm leaving Japan in a few hours. I'll be out of touch for a while. Do relay my information to the Ninth."

"Reborn! Wa-"

TBC


End file.
